


Awkward First Times (A Klance one-shot)

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward First Times, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual, Consensual Sex, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, I almost forgot about the condom afterwards whOOPS, Keith gets a makeover by Beauty Guru Allura™, Keith is silly/tired after sex, Keith is too but lowkey, Laith, Lance is a gentle boi, Lance is nervous, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: "So" Allura asked, leaning over the table slightly with a graceful demeanor, every inch of her a princess even once she was comfortable, "are you two done with the courting faze yet?".Keith noticeably choked on his food, fist coming up to beat against his chest as Lance reached out to pat gently between broad shoulders, still clutching the hand in his grasp with love."Courting? Isn't that, like, an animal thing?" Hunk asked, adjusting his bandana while lounging back in his chair, seemingly intrigued with the entire subject. Coran made a tutting noise at the question, elbows coming to rest on the table with a soft thump, fingers interlacing as his chin rested against every crooked knuckle."Things on Altea are different than your earthling traditions, when we find our life partner we would begin courting them, usually with small gifts and affectionate attention. It's quite romantic compared to your more......blunt.....way of what you call 'dating'." He spoke, mustache quirking as all eyes turned to listen intently, "The courting lasts anywhere from a few Movements to even many Deca-Phoebs, it's grueling but worth it for what comes after".





	Awkward First Times (A Klance one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and I honestly feel a little iffy about it, but that happens with every piece of writing I do so oH WELL. Also I posted this on my Wattpad account so if anyone finds it vaguely familiar I did not copyright, I'm just lazy af.
> 
> (Consent was deeply stressed in this because it IS IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY IF IT IS YOUR FIRST TIME/YOUR PARTNER'S FIRST TIME. The last thing you want to do is hurt someone you love and/or force them into something accidentally in the heat of the moment.)
> 
> (Side Note: I cringed so many times it wasn't even fuNNY)

Lance couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something in his and Keith's relationship was evolving. 

Things felt different from before, and it was a good different according to him. The awkward faze of blushing while holding hands and nearly combusting upon sharing a quick kiss had faded after a year of dating. However, Lance could confidently say that was not the case on their attraction; in fact, it seemed the two had fallen even more in love lately. 

"I can't believe you did that to their leader!?" Pidge howled, small hand smacking against the table as hiccuping laughter emerged from their throat. Hunk sat to the side all while attempting to keep a straight face, failing completely as he nearly spit his food goo across the long table.

"He deserved it and you know it" Keith chuckled, nodding his head all while holding Lance's hand beneath the large barrier above. Shiro looked over with a fatherly glare, lips quivering at the edges slightly to give away his true feeling on the subject, "That was not very diplomatic of you". Coran made a sort of snort from where he sat, the utensil in his grasp raising to the ceiling like a wielding sword.

"I think justice was served today, that planet was uncultured anyway". 

A small smile creeped onto Lance's face as he took a bite of his food, chewing happily while running a thumb over his boyfriend's rough knuckles which were scabbed from endless fights. The atmosphere was very domestic, all the paladins and two Alteans enjoying dinner like a family, sharing stories and exchanging laughter over ridiculous commentary. Lance was bursting at the seams with happiness. 

"So" Allura asked, leaning over the table slightly with a graceful demeanor, every inch of her a princess even once she was comfortable, "are you two done with the courting faze yet?". 

Keith noticeably choked on his food, fist coming up to beat against his chest as Lance reached out to pat gently between broad shoulders, still clutching the hand in his grasp with love. 

"Courting? Isn't that, like, an animal thing?" Hunk asked, adjusting his bandana while lounging back in his chair, seemingly intrigued with the entire subject. Coran made a tutting noise at the question, elbows coming to rest on the table with a soft thump, fingers interlacing as his chin rested against every crooked knuckle. 

"Things on Altea are different than your earthling traditions, when we find our life partner we would begin courting them, usually with small gifts and affectionate attention. It's quite romantic compared to your more......blunt.....way of what you call 'dating'." He spoke, mustache quirking as all eyes turned to listen intently, "The courting lasts anywhere from a few Movements to even many Deca-Phoebs, it's grueling but worth it for what comes after". 

Shiro looked up from his plate with unwavering curiosity, undoubtedly hoping to embarrass Keith even further. "What comes after?" He asked, smirking as Keith sent a dirty glare towards his brotherly companion, chapped lips pouting in an adorable way that made Lance want to kiss it right off. 

Allura bounced in her seat slightly at the interest in her people, eyes glowing with excitement. "Well only the most important bond one could have with someone! They tie every end together once they have successfully conjoined both bodily and spiritually" She smiled, hands resting atop one another in a polite manner no doubt taught to her by her father. 

Pidge adjusted their glasses before grinning widely, sensing the air of confusion around the now silent table. "Let me clarify in earth language, they fuck".

It was now Lance's turn to choke, heaving into the table with gross wheezing just as Keith let out an embarrassed laugh. "Pidge! Language!" Shiro yelled, sputtering at the profanity the young teen had used without batting an eye. 

Keith shook his head as he withdrew his hand from Lance's now sweaty one, cheeks dusted a dark red as he looked over at Allura. "No, me and Lance have not gotten past the courting faze". A pitiful sound came from Coran, head tilting to the side as if the statement was ludicrous and completely insane. 

"Well why not!? You two seem to have grown very close lately, if I hadn't known better I would have said you already were bonded" He commented, eyes holding pure confusion, absolutely no amusement whatsoever. Allura seemed just as bamboozled, nose scrunching up as if she smelled something sour, apparently not liking what she had heard. 

"Because earth traditions are different, Coran. Something like that is a touchy subject to people" Keith clarified, shifting his gaze to his now empty plate instead of the staring Alteans. 

Lance bit his lip as realization washed over him, staring at his thighs like they held the answer to all his problems. He actually wanted to 'bond' with Keith, he wanted that next step in their relationship they had never explored before. He wanted him. 

"Well that just won't do, allow me to set up your room for the traditional ceremony, last time I did this was with my father for a special visitor. Oh Coran it feels like home!" Allura cried, eyes watering slightly as she grabbed onto both of Coran's hands, standing from her seat with clear excitement. Lance went to open his mouth in protest, closing it as Keith grabbed his leg and gave it a small squeeze, violet eyes flickering over at the princess's happy form. 

As much as the embarrassment was killing him, the Cuban gave a heady sigh and complied, nearly imploding as Coran grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on my boy! I must get you prepped for the ceremony!" He hollered, pulling him from his seat with unrestrained giddiness, giving Lance one last glance at Keith (whom was being pulled away by Allura) before becoming dragged to another part of the castle. 

Something within Lance grew queasy with nervousness, the other rumbled with a sense of longing.  
\--------------------------

"Is all this necessary?" Lance asked, looking down at himself as Coran tightened the string of his robe as tight as possible, making his wheeze. The man simply smiled in response, pulling at the silky material with a hum of approval. 

"Yes it most certainly is, you must look absolutely irresistible to woo your partner. It's all an elaborate dance" He spoke, walking away temporarily to rummage through yet another box of things. Lots of glass clinking met the air and it made Lance stir, feeling cold through the thin attire he adorned. 

A small 'aha!' cracked in the air just as the ginger whipped out a bottle of pink liquid. It's contents sloshed about in a languid motion, apparently thicker than water but looser than syrup.

"This is called 'Bissity', it comes from a flower on our planet that induces endorphins and other chemicals onto whoever comes in contact with it. I'll spray it on your robe and you'll smell like roses" He sang, popping off the top carefully before spreading Lance's arms, spraying him down like it was bug spray. 

The smell was sickly sweet and sort of made his head spin, eyes unfocused and half-lidded by the time Coran was done. Each spray clung to his robe and made the skin beneath burn warm, tingling like it was numb. 

"Time to go to your room" Coran cheered, leading Lance out the space they were in and down the hall, completely unaware of the Cuban's high state. Each footfall got lighter and lighter until he was sure he was levitating, the hairs on his nape standing on edge. The normal three minutes it would take to get to his shared room with Keith felt like an hour. 

Allura was standing in front of his closed door by the time they arrived, big smile still painted on her flawless features. She sent an approving nod to Coran before standing back, motioning for Lance to walk in. 

"He's been pacing around in circles for so long I'm sure there's a hole in the floor somewhere" She laughed, sending a wink over her shoulder before leaving, Coran following close behind. 

Silently, Lance watched their retreating forms, shuffling awkwardly on his feet in anticipation. What if Keith didn't want this? What if he's uncomfortable and breaks up with him? What if-

The door at his side slid open with a hiss, making the Cuban nearly jump out of his skin in surprise, blue eyes widening to a painful stretch. Keith stood in the doorway with a nervous face, violet eyes resembling that of a scared animal. His regal red robe slid off one shoulder at the action, black hair tied back in a small ponytail with practiced care, tiny jeweled hair clips standing firmly in place. 

Lance didn't know what to do, his mouth was dry and his eyes were unintentionally trained on the pale skin revealed. Why was this a good idea again?

"I think Allura went a little extra with the hair" Keith laughed dryly, self-consciously pulling on a loose strand as it curled. Something sweet and warm wafted from within the room, filling Lance's senses with a relaxing stupor. 

He was going to die.

Keith looked down at the ground as he waved Lance in, cheeks stained a red similar to the clothing he adorned. Upon walking in, it seemed the entire room was decorated in silk and blood red accents, even the bedsheets were exchanged with silk covers and rose petals. 

"This is.....wow" Lance commented, turning away as he laughed into the crook of his elbow, attempting to play it off as a cough. Everything was just so extra that he needed a moment to ground himself and think straight. Which was hard to do when the damn weird cologne Coran had sprayed on him was kicking in. 

"Look," Lance spoke, taking a seat at the end of their bed with a flop, bouncing with the squishy mattress, "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I don't want to force anything on you that you won't like-".

A single finger was placed upon his lips, making his blue eyes go cross to look at the invading appendage. Black fingerless gloves were gone from the pale hand, probably tucked away somewhere thanks to Allura. 

"Lance, I think I'm ready" He spoke, shifting on his feet with uncomfortable movements, obviously nervous. A grin inched its way on the Cuban's face, blossoming into a soft smile near the end. Warmth unfurled within his chest like a tulip in spring, setting his entire being on fire. 

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered quietly, grabbing both of Keith's hands within his own, massaging them softly with care. Keith nodded. 

Lance cleared his threat, shuffling in place as he stood up, looking down slightly at his shorter boyfriend. Over the past year it seemed the height difference increased, leaving Keith another two inches shorter. 

"You're so short" He snickered, letting out a small 'oof!' once a well aimed smack hit him in the chest. Violet eyes gleaming with humor and nerves looked up, holding a look of utter happiness, "Just kiss me you dork".

Lance complied, leaning down with a humorous smile before capturing Keith's lips in his own. The kiss was soft and slow, hands roaming across shoulders and chests with shaky hesitance, their teeth clicking once on accident. Even though it tasted of the bland food goo from earlier, both were undeniably happy and satisfied.

Nervously, Lance dove in with hungrier kisses, smirking as Keith let out a small squeak against his lips. Hands gripped at the shirt on his chest like vice grips, pulling him down hesitantly. His head swarmed in ecstasy and love, hands gripping onto his boyfriend's hips like an anchor. 

"Let me know if something hurts or is too much, okay?" Lance breathed, having pulled away reluctantly in order to remind the ravenette that communication was important. Keith only nodded in response, eyes lidded and lips swollen from the heavy kisses beforehand. 

Lance licked his lips and gripped the skin in his hands tighter, the tightness in his throat beginning to choke him almost. Everything was happening at once and he was not entirely sure he could handle it. 

Keith pulled him down quickly, connecting their lips in a frenzied clash that was more teeth than actual kissing. Small sounds that resembled a whine vibrated in the smaller male's mouth, traveling to Lance's own as it turned into something more open mouthed. Lance's tongue hesitantly swiped forward, brushing past straight teeth with jerky motions. 

Keith let out a breathy moan, body tensing at the sound he made, breath stuttering weakly. This only further built up Lance's confidence, boldly taking his boyfriend's bottom lip between his teeth with a deep chuckle. Bodies pressed together and hands wandered further and further, pale ones resting in brown hair and tan ones resting on the small of the other's back. 

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Lance warned, talking against panting lips just as he hoisted his boyfriend into his arms. Legs wrapped around his waist as he carried the smaller male to their bed, unceremoniously flopping forward with the weight as they both broke out into laughter.

For a few moments both shuffled to get comfortable, Keith laying between Lance's arms with a blushing face while Lance looked down on him with a smug grin. 

"What?" Keith asked, unintentionally pouting despite trying to look intimidating. The clips in his hair were now loose and all over the place, ponytail moments away from returning to its original form. Blue eyes squinted as tan hands plucked them out one by one, gently setting them on the bed stand and out of the way. They were abnormally cold compared to his burning skin. 

With one last look down, Lance swooped in and began planting kisses along Keith's jawline, trailing down until he got to the soft skin of neck. A smile creeped onto his lips as he breathed against the flesh. "Do you trust me, Keith?"

Moments of silence greeted the room, the only sound being Keith's ragged intakes of breath. Softly, the pale boy nodded his head, chin bumping against Lance's head with every nod before a small voice replied. "I trust you, Lance". 

Tan hands grabbed Keith's waist as his thumbs worked at massaging into the flesh. It may have been the cologne Coran gave him, but he was burning up, feeling himself sweat slightly in the cold room. Like it or not, his groin ached slightly against his boxers, another factor in his increasing body temperature.

"Okay" Lance replied softly, licking his lips slightly as he craned his neck a little, nuzzling into Keith's jugular. He hummed against the flesh for a few minutes before nipping at certain parts, awaiting for some kind of reaction. Suddenly, just as he took a small nibble just beneath Keith's jawline, a minuscule gasp emerged from the shorter male. 

"Found it" Lance chuckled, planting a wet kiss against the spot before sucking gently. Labored breaths came from just above his head, fingers intertwining in his brown hair. "W-woah" Keith stuttered, fingers tightening with every heavy intake of air.

Despite his current nervousness and anxiety, Lance smirked cockily, taking it a step further as he used more teeth. The action was rewarded with a firm tug to the hair, his scalp aching at the pulling pain. He continued to ravish his boyfriend's neck for a few more moments, making sure to leave dark blooms of color along the pale skin. 

Keith suddenly shuffled, thigh brushing against Lance's clothed manhood with a rough drag. "My leg is falling asleep" He whined, desperately shaking the appendage in hopes of getting the feeling back. Of course, this only further instigated the problem within the Cuban's pants. 

"Stop moving" Lance grunted, pulling away to situated his own position, knees on either side of Keith's thighs making the bed squeak. The aching pain straining in his boxers was enough to make him grit his teeth, eyes clenching shut. 

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain" Keith commented, actual worry twisting his previously embarrassed face. A grimace chose to creep its way onto Lance's face in that moment, wiggling his hips slightly to ease some of the pain. He probably looked more constipated than sexy, which was most likely a very huge turn off.

Purple eyes slid from tightly pursed lips to the source of the problem, cheeks exploding with color. The fact they were both virgins already slowed down the process, but Keith was a ball of anxiety as it was, so that also seemed to present a small hiccup.

Unexpectedly, a look of determination (and slight fear) crossed along the small male's expression. One hand untangled itself from the sheets to instead shakily grab the tie to Lance's robe, slightly pulling. 

Just as Lance was about to ask what he was doing, his words sunk to the already painful throbbing between his legs. Cold air fanned across his now bare front, making him shiver and curse underneath his breath. "Quiznack, it's cold" He hissed, feeling the silk robe fall from his shoulders and into a heap on their bed. Keith had literally ripped the long piece of fabric holding his clothing together through its loops and threw it across the room. 

Keith's eyes widened comically, throat bobbing with an obviously large swallow. The red robe on his body was already rumpled and ready to come off as well, one sleeve slid down his shoulder while the other was already at his elbow. From the skin Lance could see, the rest of his smaller boyfriend was also very much red with a heady blush. 

"I refuse to be the only one half naked" Lance stated goofily, one hand loosening the other's robe while the other held himself up. The material was pulled off pale skin and laid beneath like an unwrapped present. Really, the Cuban didn't know what he expected, but it was most certainly not what he got. 

"How can you be so cute!" Lance nearly screamed, an exasperated groan spewing from his lips at the sight beneath him. Every single inch of Keith was coated in a full-body blush, from his cheeks all the way down to where the elastic of his boxers sat. Not only that, the undergarments in which he wore had little aliens printed on them with the phrase 'I believe' written in small print all across. 

Lance was done for.

Keith puffed out his chest like an angry penguin, brows furrowing with a pout, "I am not!". Momentarily, Lance looked around the room, searching for something to hit himself with because this was definitely a dream holy shit. 

"Bro, I almost nutted just from looking at you" He sputtered, blue eyes widening with every syllable he choked out. Disgust contorted the ravenette's features, hands coming up to push his boyfriend's face away. "Don't call me 'bro' when we are about to have sex, and don't use the phrase 'nutted' ever again or I will slap you into next week".

Despite the lingering threat, the Cuban put on a dazzling smirk, "Sounds kinky". The sound of a resounding smack could probably be heard all throughout the castle, along with Lance's pitiful yelp and yapping about how his chest was going to be stinging for months. 

"Just shut up and kiss me" Keith complained, grabbing Lance briskly by the shoulders, forcefully pulling him down for a kiss. It's not like he could say no to that, could he?.

Both reconnected for a much better experience, making sure not to snog each other like last time. Their movements were much more comfortable and fluid than before, losing themselves in the moment. 

With a spike of adrenaline, Lance noticed the feeling of warm fingers dancing down his chest, caressing his flesh comfortingly. Every padded finger that prodded across his abdomen made him squirm with delight, smiling into the kiss. Only once they reached the top of his boxers did they stop, freezing completely as if being caught in the act. 

Lance gave a frustrated sigh, taking his own hand without a thought and placing it over Keith's own, massaging it gently. "We don't have to do this, just say the word and we'll stop" He whispered, craning his neck to plant a kiss against a slightly warm forehead.

"No!" Keith answered, staring up with a determined fire within his eyes, lips set in a thin line, "I want to do this with you". Despite the unruly bedhead and small coating of drool clinging to his boyfriend's bottom lip, Lance was absolutely sure he was in love with this boy. A smile unlike he has ever felt before split his cheeks, having to bury it into the flesh of the ravenette's neck in order to contain his happiness.

"Well, let's do this, Samurai" He spoke lowly, feeling the one beneath him shiver in delight, only smiling wider into the warm skin. The hand beneath his own slowly slid under the elastic barrier, sinking lower and lower with delicious heat and anticipation. It was moments away from something they both wanted. 

Lance gulped, beginning to breath heavily into his boyfriend's collarbone with unrestrained anticipation. A small brush against his length made him flinch, almost pouncing off of Keith like a frightened animal. Every sense he owned was in hyperdrive, making him abnormally alert. 

Suddenly, all five fingers wrapped snugly around him, hand shaking slightly with what Lance guessed was anxiety. His heavy intake of breath echoed around the dimly lit room with reverberating intensity. Tan hands clenched where they sat, one intertwining in the sheets while the other shot out of his underwear as if burned. 

"Sorry!" Keith yelped, hand releasing fast enough to make Lance's head spin, the Cuban almost falling on top of his boyfriend in the process. If the both of them kept getting antsy and spooked at every touch, they'd get nowhere fast. This realization charged Lance forward, boldly allowing his own hand to grip at Keith's boxers. 

The ravenette sputtered, eyes going wide as his body somehow flushed even redder. If it weren't for the crippling amount of sexual frustration he was going through, Lance would have cooed at the sight. However, right now he was ready to pull out his own hair. 

Stealthily, his long fingers slid beneath the material, grasping at the waistband before pulling down gently, warm flesh he'd never touched nor seen before running along his knuckles. Through it all, Lance held his bold demeanor with vigorous intensity, trying to be the brave one. Despite his many fears of Keith not enjoying it. 

"So, uhm-" Lance sputtered, cheeks burning up to give away his current dilemma, "I'm going to have to prepare you". Blue eyes pried away from the red face below in favor of looking for what he needed, hoping that Alteans understood human anal sex and provided them with what they needed. If not things were about to get really awkward, he really didn't want to go explain to Coran what lube was and inevitably what it's used for. 

Keith made a disgruntled noise, flinging an arm over his eyes in embarrassment. "Don't say it like that" he muttered, shuffling uncomfortably as his underwear shifted at his knees. Lance was starting to become worried, was Keith supposed to get that red?!

"How else do you want me to say it, 'oh yeah! Btw I'll have to shove my fingers up your ass lol no problemo right!?', because I seriously don't think you want to hear it any other way" Lance chuckled, spotting a fluorescent purple bottle on their bedside, assuming it was in fact the lube. Momentarily, he jumped off of Keith, avoiding a quickly approaching slap to the chest, sticking his tongue out once successfully out of arm's reach. 

"Wow, you're such a gentleman" Keith stated dryly, huffing as he tried to hide his open nakedness, nose scrunching at the ceiling. Lance only rolled his eyes playfully, striding to the small table on Keith's side of the bed with a new aura of confidence. However, the fact he was very noticeably hard in his blue boxers kind of made him walk funny, something Keith chose to make fun of in that moment.

"Shut up" Lance huffed, grabbing the bright bottle off the counter like it called his mother a 'puta', nearly missing the note fluttering to the floor. One sharp brow arched upwards in curiosity, bending over to pick it up, noticing the messy scribbles he remembered from the Garrison. 

//You're lucky I told Coran what to provide you guys with, do us all a favor and keep it down. Also, Hunk told me to tell you (Get some my boi!)   
With Hate,  
Pidge//

Lance let out a bellowing laugh, reminding himself to thank Pidge later, grateful he didn't have to lecture the Alteans. He set the note back on the bed stand with care, making sure to grab the lone condom sitting precariously to the side. 

"Enhances pleasure upon use" He read aloud, not missing the choking sputter from the middle of their bed. Lance glanced over in time to witness Keith in the middle of trying to get his underwear off his ankle, having stopped to give his boyfriend a wide-eyed look. 

Lance walked over with the two objects in his grasp, flicking his robe off the bed and onto the floor somewhere nearby. The condom was placed to the side while the lube stayed within his fingers, rolling around in his palm. Tan fingers plucked the boxers off his boyfriend's ankles without so much as a grin. 

"I know this is the third time I've asked you this, but I'm going to ask again because I love you. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Lance asked, crawling back onto the bed to hover above Keith with a serious look, blue eyes searching for a hint of unease. There was none.

Pale hands grasped the sides of his face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones softly, "I'm absolutely sure, Lance". A blinding smile appeared on the male below, cheeks still dusted a vibrant red. Lance was seriously fucked.

"I love you so much, Keith" Lance whispered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, happiness swelling in his chest. It wasn't the fact Keith was letting him do this, it was the fact he trusted him enough to give himself over. Unbridled trust was something the Cuban wanted, and that is exactly what he got from the one he adored most.

Lance's hand shifted between their naked chests, popping off the top of the lube with his thumb and forefinger. A heavy scent of something sweet wafted in the air, filling the atmosphere from the small bottle. With one difficult movement, he managed to squeeze some of the substance onto two of his fingers, some dripping between their chests. 

"Cold!" Keith yelped into his mouth, flinching as the lube dripped down his chest and onto the bedsheets below. Lance only smiled wider, throwing the lube off the the side as his hand sunk lower, giving Keith a small bump on the abdomen to warm him. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from screaming at the moment. 

Sweetly, Lance separated for a moment, cocking his head to the side in order to plant small kisses along his boyfriend's hairline. Fingers hovered just outside of Keith's entrance, the lube warming up on his skin. 

"It's going to feel weird and maybe even hurt at first, okay? Just give it a few minutes and you'll feel the pleasure" He muttered into Keith's unruly hair, almost sneezing as it tickled his nose on a brisk nod. Momentarily, he bit his lip, fingertip of one digit prodding against his boyfriend's entrance lightly, waiting a moment for the initial cold shock to pass over. 

Warm lips kissed a pale forehead just as the finger pushed in, a loud hiss occurring below as the pain passed over. Slowly, he inched it forward, having to stop a few times as Keith gave him a pat to the arm, giving a loud sigh of relief once the digit was fully sheathed. The shorter male had went unusually silent. 

"Are you okay, Keith?" Lance asked, craning his neck to look over, nearly choking at the sight. Violet eyes were blown exceptionally wide, lips parted as puffs of breath emerged in small sounds of exertion. It was clear the ravenette was experiencing both pain and pleasure as once, not understanding what he was feeling. 

Lance licked his lips, pulling his finger halfway out before thrusting it back in, nearly jumping out of his skin at the whimper just beside his ear. "It feels really weird" Keith bordered on a whine, hips shuffling as his boyfriend's finger went even deeper. Beads of sweat appeared between thick brows as he uttered the words, shaky breaths stuttering right in Lance's ear.

"Do you want me to add another one?" Lance asked, feeling himself begin to sweat as well. Keith nodded his head, biting his lip hard enough for the flesh to turn white, eyes clenching shut. Shakily, the Cuban inched his other digit forwards, pushing it in beside the other one with hesitance. 

Suddenly, Keith let out a choked back moan, hands clenching into the sheets beneath him at the sensation. Unintentionally, Lance made a growling sound deep in his throat, pushing both digits all the way in a little faster than normal. His slip up was rewarded with a hand gripping onto his bicep, the chest beneath him bumping into his body as Keith's back arched. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry" Lance apologized, immediately stilling his hand to avoid hurting his boyfriend any further. However, Keith only gripped onto his arm even harder, nails digging into the flesh. "N-No, that felt good". 

A vibrant blush coated the Cuban's face, swallowing his thick spit a little harder than necessary, choking on air. He really didn't expect that to come from his normally shy and introverted boyfriend; however, it definitely turned him on.

Lance bit his lip, spreading his fingers in a scissor-like motion in order to stretch him out, trying his best to ignore the lewd sounds echoing in the small room. If he felt in pain before, he was surely in pain now, his boxers feeling like they were crushing his groin to a pulp. He really should have taken them off beforehand. 

"Wait, go back" Keith commanded shakily, hips moving to and fro on Lance's fingers, only further adding to the pain in his dick. Still, the Cuban did as told, feeling around inside until a small knot met the pads of his fingers, flinching as Keith let out a very loud moan. 

Shit shit shit shit.

Lance may not have experience, but he knew what a prostate was, and he knew both men and woman had one. It seemed he had accidentally stumbled upon Keith's without trying, something people had told him was hard to find. 

Boy was it worth it.

"Ah!" Keith choked out, hands gripping onto his boyfriend's biceps like an anchor, unintentionally planting his lips just beneath Lance's ear. Blue eyes glazed over at the sounds, vision going hazy as lust coursed through his veins.  

With much more confidence than before, Lance added another finger, pushing it in as a squeal emerged from Keith's lips. If the pain in his boxers was anything to go by, Lance needed release, and he needed it very very soon. 

"Lance..." The ravenette moaned, breath puffing into Lance's jawline with every deep exhale. The fingers worked faster at spreading him open, making sure to do it properly as to not hit anymore bumps afterwards. 

Minutes passed before Keith was finally deemed ready, long fingers becoming pulled out with a lewd sound. They were wiped quickly on the bedsheets without so much as a grunt, other hand reaching over to grab the condom nearby. 

"This is going to hurt, if it becomes unbearable tap me on the arm twice, if you want me to move tap once, if you want me to pull out tap three times. Promise me you will let me know if you are in too much pain, okay?" Lance spoke, looking Keith in the eyes as he opened the packet with his teeth, spitting the top of the wrapper across the room. Only once his boyfriend gave a curt nod did he finally begin to pull down his boxers, getting them to his knees before kicking them down his calf and onto the floor. 

Pale hands grabbed the condom from his grasp during the ordeal, a shy smile working its way onto a red face. "I promise I will" Keith spoke, sitting up as he reached down, rolling the condom onto Lance as the Cuban grunted at the contact. Swollen lips gave him a soft kiss against his chest, just where his heart thrummed. 

"I love and trust you, Lance. So I have no reason to worry, right?" Keith muttered, looking up as his hands splayed across his boyfriend's abdomen. Love and affection shone in his eyes so much that it nearly made Lance tear up, blue eyes blinking rapidly to avoid the oncoming tears. 

"I love and trust you too" He chuckled, grabbing onto Keith's waist as he kissed him softly, laying them both down on the bed in a heap of goofy smiles and laughter. One hand reached out to grab the lube once more, popping it open to squirt a heavy amount on his palm, flicking it shut afterwards. The bottle was chucked across the room as it landed with a resounding thud, probably hidden in a heap of Keith's dirty clothes. 

A pleased hum vibrated between their lips as Lance coated himself with the substance; after all, he didn't want to hurt Keith. He wanted his amazing boyfriend to feel loved, he wanted to express how much he adored him without words. 

He wanted Keith. 

Shakily, Lance grabbed onto one of Keith's legs, knee hooking onto his shoulder gently, the other soon following. He looked down at his boyfriend with a big smile, head dipping to plant a sweet kiss against one pale thigh. They were moments away from bonding together. 

"I'm ready" Keith whispered, one hand resting against the tan arm bracketed beside his head, in case he needed to alert Lance to stop. The Cuban nodded in response, hips moving slightly to place the head of his length against Keith's entrance. It was now or never. 

With one deep inhale, Lance began to push in, gritting his teeth at the tightness surrounding him. Below, Keith made a sort of whimpering sound, fingernails gripping into the flesh of Lance's forearm with aching pain. He had only the tip in by the time two taps patterned weakly against his bicep, making him stop immediately and open his eyes.

Keith was breathing heavily, teeth grinding with a grimace as his eyes were kept clenched shut. Lance immediately felt guilty, dipping down to whisper soothing words in his boyfriend's ear. One hand gently massaged into the smaller male's hip, trying to push away the probably painful feeling. 

Moments passed before one tap bounced off his wrist, giving him permission to move once more. Blue eyes slid shut just as his hips creeped forward, sliding in inch by grueling inch, arms shaking with self-control. Both of them were having a very tough time. 

Lance was three-quarters of the way there when two taps rapped briskly against his elbow, immediately stilling his movements to avoid hurting his boyfriend. This time Keith was on the brink, tears pricking the edges of his eyes as a pitiful sound left his lips, worrying his lip so much it was seconds from bleeding. He was very clearly in pain.

"Hey, it's okay. We're almost there" Lance cooed softly, peppering kisses all over the ravenette's face in hopes of distracting him from the burning sensation. Once a choked back sob echoed in the room the Cuban considered pulling out, not enjoying being the reason Keith was in so much pain. He still hadn't tapped three times yet.

His eyes must have gave away his dilemma, because the moments those thoughts crossed his mind Keith was on him. Violet eyes full of tears and something resembling anger flew open, one hand coming up to grab Lance by the chin. "I swear to god, if you try and pull out I will kick your ass, I can handle it" He growled, only letting go once the Cuban nodded with wide eyes. 

Much to Lance's horror, the words and actions had went straight to his already throbbing length, burying his face into Keith's neck as he felt himself swell. A sputtering gasp echoed in his ear at the ordeal, pale hands grasping onto his probably already scratched up arms. 

"Did you just get bigger!?" Keith wailed, legs quaking helplessly on Lance's trembling shoulders. The bed creaked as the ravenette punched the mattress, trying and failing to contain the odd mixture of pain and pleasure that erupted along his pelvis. He wasn't sure if the reason why he felt like he was dying was because he was in immense pain or that the pleasure was just burning through him. 

"I didn't mean to!" Lance cried out, desperately gripping onto the sheets on either side of Keith's head, using every ounce of willpower he owned to not move his hips. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend but his body was working against him, desperately trying to move forward and into the wet heat ahead. 

Thankfully, a single tap was placed on the Cuban's forearm, eliciting a loud sigh of relief from him as he plunged forward. He really didn't mean to just manhandle his way in, but every fiber of his being basically forced him to do it. As soon as the tap had hit he had bottomed out, fully sheathing himself inside as Keith gave a loud cry. 

"Sorry-shit-Keith" Lance grunted, going dizzy from the stimulation and tightness, head dropping as sweat dripped down his back. The silence began to scare him, casting a glance forward to check and make sure Keith wasn't actually ready to castrate him. 

Keith's pink lips were widened in a silent scream, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he arched his back, thighs clenching hard enough that the knees on Lance's shoulders proceeded to squeeze his head. He wasn't sure whether his boyfriend was in pleasure or having a seizure, he seriously hoped it was the first option. 

"Oh god-" Keith sputtered, relaxing into a limp noodle beneath his boyfriend, hands coming to cover his face as sweat dripped down his nape. Everything from the waist down felt like it was on fire, but in a good way.

Both momentarily kept still, heaving and huffing deeply to allow the moment to seep in, regaining their drained energy. It was nothing like they've ever experienced before, and they got to experience it together. 

It had to have been a good minute before a tap was placed on Lance's wrist, making him stutter out a breath and brace himself once more above his lover. This time, he wasn't scared of hurting Keith, just intent on making him feel pleasure.

Slowly, Lance pulled his hips back, dragging himself out at a leisurely pace. The warm drag made goosebumps form along his skin, shivering with delight. Once he only had the tip still in, he jerked forwards, hips snapping against warm flesh. 

"Ahh!" Keith moaned, breaths coming out in small pants that warmed the tip of Lance's nose. The incoming pleasure was something he absolutely craved, groaning into the air. His hips shuffled for a few moments as he moved to get more leverage, bed creaking beneath his knees. 

This time, he started thrusting shallowly, not bothering to stop between each thrust before continuing to the next. The legs on his shoulders quivered and clenched every so often, the sound of heavy breathing filling the previously quiet room. 

Lance was beginning to feel the effects of the lube, the substance warming up to an almost unbearable heat that made him growl lowly in his throat. Tightly clenched lips dropped down to mouth against the flesh of Keith's throat, nipping beneath defined jawline just as another moan echoed in the air. 

"Lance-" Keith whined breathily, hands grasping blindly onto tan back in hopes of grounding himself. The thrusts from before were growing more erratic and desperate, hips snapping to a fast rhythm that made the bed squeak and their skin slap. Even the cold room was beginning to feel a lot warmer.

The smell of sex quickly overpowered the French Vanilla of a nearby candle, empowering Lance to keep up his vicious thrusts. "How are you so tight?" He groaned, hands moving to grasp onto pale hips with bruising fingertips, making the other stay still. 

Keith's fingers dug within the flesh of Lance's back, hair a complete mess and neck covered in bite marks and dark hickies. With every thrust a moan slipped from his lips, sometimes Lance's name as well. It was clear that whatever the Cuban was doing was working. 

A warm feeling began to grow deep within his belly, urging him to continue forward with desperate thrusts, groaning deeply. The fingernails scraping down his back onto further encouraged his actions, his snapping brutally and without a set pattern. 

"I'm close-ngh!" Keith shouted, one of his legs dropping off of Lance's shoulder to flop limply to the side, face red with exertion and unbridled pleasure. 

Lance quickly pulled out, not missing the whine below as he gripped Keith's waist harshly, being rough yet not enough to hurt him. He worked on flipping his boyfriend over onto his chest, hands sliding up to grip onto his hips once more and lift them into the air. 

Leisurely, the Cuban draped himself over the ravenette's back, chest pressed against drawn up shoulder blades as he nosed his boyfriend's sweaty nape. "I love you so much" he rumbled, nipping slightly at a blush covered ear before thrusting back in, enjoying the feeling of every muscle against his chest flexing and quivering. 

The new position had his toes curling, bottom lip rolling between his teeth to keep from crying out in pleasure, something along the lines of a growl and grunt seething through his teeth. 

"Lance!" Keith cried out, hands clawing down the sheets hard enough to fray some of the fabric. He was being even more vocal now, moans bordering on a scream as Lance hit just the right spot with every other thrust. The headboard thumped against the wall to a frantic beat that was no doubt heard by someone within the castle.

The right side of Keith's face was pressed against the mattress, the left side visible as drool pooled in a small puddle beneath his parted lips. One half-lidded eye looked up at him, its violet color darkened with lust and pleasure. Lance wasn't sure he could hold on any longer. 

"Come on, baby" Lance breathed, resorting to pet names in hopes of pushing his smaller boyfriend over edge, smirking into the shoulder his face was smushed against as a breathy gasp sputtered below. Based on the clenching muscles around his length, Keith was also close, crying out without a care in the world. 

A few more thrusts later and Keith was cumming, screaming out Lance's name in a way that had the Cuban's mind reeling and his hips snapping even quicker. With one more final push, Lance emptied himself within his boyfriend, a loud 'hah!' and deep rumble of Keith's name spewing from his lips and he quivered with aftershocks. 

For a few minutes, Lance went blind, vision hazed over with white as his ears began to ring shrilly. His arms gave out as he flopped ungracefully on top of his boyfriend, breathing heavily into the shoulder he fell on top of. Every portion of his body tingled with the lasting effects of adrenaline before fading away to a dull ache of his muscles.

Keith grumbled beneath him, moving one arm out as he shoved Lance off of spine, flipping over onto his back once free. The sticky feeling of quickly cooling cum made the Cuban cringe, sitting up to investigate the amount of damage done. His eyes landed on the rumpled sheets and his own self, seeing the thick liquid on his abdomen and chest dribbling down. 

"I feel disgusting" Lance gagged, getting up with a stretch as he rounded the other side of the bed, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's flushed cheek. On the way, he carefully took off the condom and tied it, carrying the latex object to dispose of. Once he reached the bathroom to obtain a rag, he heard the onslaught of Keith's groans and whimpers as he attempted to get up. He was obviously going to be hurting for a while. 

The brunette cut on the faucet as he dipped the rag beneath the hot water, wringing it out with a hum before shutting off the sink and walking back out. Sitting right where he was before, was Keith, sprawled out like a sunbathing cat as he eyed the ceiling. Violet eyes flickered to and fro lazily, a yawn stretching the corners of his mouth signaling his drained state. 

"Come here, I have to clean you up" Lance muttered, flopping onto the bed hard enough to make his boyfriend nearly bounce off, small yell meeting his grinning face. Keith complained breathily before crawling over, slumping into the Cuban's lap as he proceeded to shut his eyes. 

The rag began its journey as tan hands ran it over the portions of Keith's body that were covered in semen and sweat, making sure to massage away any tension he found. There was nothing he could do to keep the ravenette from hurting later, but he could help ease it for now. This carried on for a few moments, small hums leaving Lance's lips every so often.

Keith suddenly shuffled, rolling out of Lance's lap with an adorable giggle, almost falling off the bed in the process. A goofy grin spread across the brunette's face at the other's antics, reaching out just to time to keep him from falling off. Apparently a sexed up tired Keith is very very silly. 

"No" Keith whined, hopping off the bed with a small huff, yelping as he bent at the waist. He held his hips tenderly and noticeably shuffled his weight on one leg, limping towards the bathroom with obscenities on his breath. Lance watched on with an amused expression, enjoying the fact Keith wasn't worried about being completely naked in front of him. 

The sound of things shuffling and the sink turning on spiked the tan male's attention, trying to catch a glance at what was going on. With bittersweet realization, he could only see the curve on his boyfriend's ass and nothing else, satisfied yet still curious. 

Within a moment, Keith came limping out of the bathroom, the hickies across his skin turning an angry and agitated color. He took his time crawling onto the mattress, wincing with every strenuous movement until he was sitting just behind Lance. In his hand set a warm rag.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, craning his neck to look backwards. The answer he got was the warm feeling of a hot rag dabbing down his back, only feeling a sting once the warmth subsided. 

"I clawed you up pretty bad, I didn't break skin but the scratches are pretty red and irritated. I'm sorry" Keith sighed, his movements stopping for a moment in what Lance assumed was guilt. With great difficult (and much complaining) he had swiveled around to hop off the bed, walking towards the tall mirror against the wall just beside their door. He faced away as he looked over his shoulder, examining his back.

"Why are you sorry? I really like them, it proves how much fun you had" He purred, looking at Keith in the mirror as he winked, narrowly missing the rag being thrown at him. All the way from the dimples on his lower back to his protruding shoulder blades were long scratches, each adorning an angry red color that contrasted against his dark skin. He wasn't lying when he said he liked them, it proved to others that Keith was his. 

Lance picked up the rag laying in the floor as he wiped the semen off his stomach, cringing slightly as the now dried substance was peeled off. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved the sex they had, he just didn't like the feeling of jizz drying on his skin. Who did?

"Come over here and cuddle me, I'm sleepy and in pain" Keith whined, extending his arms out like a child, violet eyes glazed over with sleep. Of course Lance complied, he couldn't say no to that face, or that ass, but the second was besides the point. 

Lance walked over and flopped on top of his awaiting boyfriend, crumpling them over in a heap of tangled limbs and giggles. Quickly, he kicked off the soiled comforter on his bed with weak attempts, successfully getting it off after much trying. "You're so warm" He murmured, grabbing at their headboard to get the extra cover they owned in case one of them got too cold while sleeping and the other  was feeling too warm to cuddle. 

"You're really comfortable" Keith babbled, snuggling into Lance's chest just as the brunette threw the large cover over their bodies. If there was one thing Lance was weak for it was a cuddly Keith, something he rarely got due to the ravenette's love for the training room. 

"I love you" Lance muttered, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead with care, tucking his chin on top of the mess of hair above. The feeling of Keith smiling into his chest made him beam lazily, eyes sliding shut. "I love you too" He hummed, both closing their eyes to sleep. 

Their first time together was awkward at moments, and it most certainly caused for a few bumps along the way. Either way, it was perfect to them both, both finally understanding the purpose of Altean bonding. 

Giving themselves to each other without fear created an even stronger trust between the two lovers. Lance reminded himself before falling asleep to thank Coran for his help, Keith reminding himself to thank Allura as well.


End file.
